1. Field of the Invention
The present invention concerns a female electrical contact of the type including at least one flexible blade extending in a longitudinal direction and elastically deformable transversely to said longitudinal direction.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Electrical contacts of this kind are known for making contact with low insertion forces. They usually have two flexible blades and the electrical contact is made in a single piece, the rear part of the electrical contact being fitted to a wire. These electrical contacts are designed to be incorporated into openings in insulative central bodies of connectors to form connectors with a large number of contacts.
The need for a large number of contacts leads to the need to reduce the size of the contacts, which makes it particularly difficult to reconcile the various technical constraints applicable to such contacts.
Accurate coaxial alignment of the male contact and the female contact is particularly difficult to achieve, which leads in practise to a significant increase in the insertion force. Misalignment of the male contact and the female contact can also lead to premature contact wear.
An object of the present invention is a female electrical contact with which at least the above mentioned problem can be avoided, and which in particular means that less strict coaxial alignment between the male contact and the female contact can be tolerated without any significant increase in the insertion force.